


Pressure

by thatdankhammondlover



Series: Some RH drabbles [1]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour
Genre: Awwwwhhh this is cute actually, DRIVETRIBE - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This is just a short drabble I have been working on in my free time from revision, hope it's just a good short one to knock you back on your feet if you're feeling a bit down today!~ Jess <3





	Pressure

I stormed out of the backdoor to the Drivetribe office, and I heard a formidable sound of footsteps following me. I knew who it was, but I didn’t feel like confronting anyone today, not even with Richard himself, I just wanted to be alone. My workload was getting the better of me, and I wasn’t in the right mindset to do it, inevitably Andy had to come along and start pressuring me to get it all done in the nicest way possible, but I still didn’t find it the slightest bit nice, I wasn’t a fucking superhuman, what did he expect me to do? After he left, I hit my head on the desk and stormed out. Seems as Richard is only next door to me, and we are only separated by a thin sheet of glass, he saw me, and must have come after me.

I huffed as he drew nearer to me and squeezed my eyes shut, folding my arms tightly and facing away from him.

“Y/N are you alright?” He asked soothingly.

“Yeah, I’m grand” I replied sarcastically.

“Tell me what gone on, that’s what I’m here for” Concern raised within his voice.

“Look Richard, I know you’re trying to help, but just… not now please” I sighed.

“I’m not leaving, you do this every time and I never leave you satisfied, this time I want to make sure your happy before I leave you” He said, pushing me further and further overboard.

“Richard please just go you don’t need me distracting you from your work” I said through gritted teeth.

“Y/N…”

“Richard for Christ sake!” I snapped.

Oh God, I’ve made everything ten times worse now.

I finally turned around to face him, and I saw a look of understanding, but also slight hurt and disappointment. I felt awful. I shouldn’t have snapped at him. Damn I felt bad now.

He gave a weak smile and turned around walking away slowly, he then stopped and turned to face me again.

“If you ever need anything, just… come and talk yeah?” He said.

I nodded and looked down at my feet in shame.

He turned around and started to walk away again.

“Richard wait…” I said.

He turned.

“Oh God I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for snapping at you darling, I…I’m so ashamed of myself…” I stuttered.

Richard instantly perked up and started walking towards me again.

“Oh sweetheart don’t be I know how stressful it is” He said.

I started to cry, and I sobbed uncontrollably until Richard came towards me and wrapped me in his warm embrace.

I held onto him tight, I felt so awful about the smallest thing. All I did was accidently snap at him, but the look on his face was enough to make me feel like I had committed a murder. My crying calmed, and I relaxed in his arms, this is the first time I had actually relaxed in days. We pulled away from each other and he looked at me deep in the eyes, smiling, his pearly white teeth glinting in the sunset. I melted into a puddle of awe and admiration, I had fallen for him. I then realised I was staring into the depths of his lustrous brown eyes, and suddenly wanted to shift topic to the reason why we’re out here in the first place.

“All the work, it’s just… constant pressure, you know how it feels…” I said.

“Yeah, it’s really shit, just leave it in the back of your mind for a bit, then tend to it later, don’t worry about it” He smiled.

“Oh what made me think to snap at you like that, you’re so good with advice” I giggled.

“Darling don’t fret about it, I understand how it is” He said. “Well, we better get inside then, got to go home soon”

Richard walked towards the backdoor.

“Richard” I said.

He turned to face me again.

My heart was in my mouth, my chest jumped as I started to walk a fast pace towards him without even hesitating or thinking twice, I grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto mine in one smooth move. In an instant, his hands found my face and he kissed back passionately. Our tongues were already playing, our chests already heaving. An almost animalistic, erratic growl erupted from his throat as I bit his bottom lip tenderly, and he kissed back with even more lust, and a sexual attire was about him. We pulled away, breathless, and inevitably Jeremy opened the backdoor, we jumped backwards.

“You two up for the pub tonight? We’re going now” He said.

“Yep, sure” I said.

Me and Richard looked at one another.

“We’ll be there” Richard finished off my sentence with a handsome smile.


End file.
